The new Lantana cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lantana varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2007.
The new variety originated as a seedling from the open pollination of various, Lantana varieties. The actual seed parent is unknown as seed was bulk harvested from the collection of Lantana plants. The open pollination resulting in the bulk collected seed was organized by the inventor in an open field at a research nursery in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new variety was selected in August of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in November of 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 100 successive generations.